From The Ashes We Will Rise
by Loric11
Summary: Alternate ending to the series, with a few extra characters. Second fanfic, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**From the Ashes we Will rise**

_Chapter 1_

Anakin's POV

"WE DID IT! WE VANQUISHED GALBATORIX!" I shouted, raising my sword high over my head. The army below me consisting of Urgals, Elves, Dwarves, and of course humans cheered and raised their weapons above their heads. I felt a hand link mine and I looked over to find Ryder standing next to me. I grinned, and leaned in for a kiss, as we kissed the army beneath us cheered and wolf – whistled. I had never been so happy. As I broke the kiss and returned to my former stance, I felt another hand link mine; I looked over to see Eragon standing there grinning at me "I'm not kissing you," I said. The army laughed. "Arya probably will though", the army once again laughed. "That I will," Arya said, laughing linking hands with Eragon, just as Ryder had done a few moments ago. "All right, then" Eragon said while leaning in for a kiss just as I had done. While they kissed, I wolf – whistled while Ryder laughed, which encouraged the army to do the same. When they broke the kiss, the army cheered. We all then raised our arms as one while the army cheered. "But we couldn't have done it without a few brave souls who should be up here with us right now" I called out. "And each of us has one person that we would like to commemorate. "Arya will start us off"

"Katrina Ismiradaughter, please come to the stage," Katrina of course obliged, but she looked baffled and at the same time honored. "I would like to commemorate Katrina, because she let her husband charge off into battle almost every week and never complained, all the while being pregnant."

"I will say the next person, as it's personal, Roran Garrowson, please come to the stage" Eragon called out to the army as expected they cheered, they were probably expecting Roran to come up. But Roran being Roran was not expecting it and was wearing the same facial expression that Katrina had worn just moments before. _Maybe, that's why they're perfect for each other; they're so similar _I thought. "I would like to idolize Roran because of the undying loyalty to his wife, to me, to his unborn child, and of course to the Varden"

Ryder was the next to go. "The next person shouldn't be a surprise, and Eragon has something to ask of her any way. Nasuada please come to the stage" Nasuada wore the same expression that Katrina, and Roran had worn except, she didn't look as shocked. _She probably guessed but wasn't sure _I thought. "I would like to there be more people in the world like Nasuada" Ryder said with a strangely serious voice.  
She was tortured by Galbatorix in unimaginable ways and she never gave in, She is resilient, strong, and loyal."

"Thank you Ryder, you're exaggerating slightly I think,"

"Exaggerating, I think not, you went through mental torture, physical tor –"

"Yes I did, and you're bringing the memories back Ryder, Eragon you said you had something to tell me,"

"Yes, of course Nasuada"

"Well out with it, boy"

"Could you take control of the Varden again I'm rather bad at it I think"

"Of course, Eragon"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Well that enough of that, there is one more person that deserves a tremendous amount of respect, Murtagh Morzanson" The army gasped and moved to create an alley for the tremendously shocked Murtagh. "Me?"

"Yes you," I said "Do you know any other Murtaghs"

"No sire"

"Drop the sire bit"

"Of course Anakin"

"That's better, Now the reason I want to commemorate Murtagh is quite simple"

"Well what is it" Cried an elf

"He helped Nasuada escape"

"That's it" a dwarf yelled.

"Yes, do need another reason"

"No"

"Good"

"Now we've all had a long day, and it's time to hit the sack"

"Yeah, he's right there" a few muttered.

"Good night, then" I said as I walked off the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anakin' POV

As I walked down the steps, with Ryder's hand linked in mine we were first greeted by a mass of soldiers, as I commented on everybody's bravery, commitment, and fighting. Four dragons were flying overhead I signaled to the green one, my dragon: Jade to meet me at the tents, she nodded, and signaled for the other dragons to do the same. After me, Ryder, Eragon and Arya finally made it out of the mass of soldier's we walked over to our tents where Jade, my dragon, Onyx, Ryder's black dragon, Saphira, Eragon's blue dragon and Thorn, who was being a bit shy. I saw Murtagh coming out of the crowd and signaled for him to get over here, he promptly did so. "Yes, Anakin"

"Get Thorn over here; tell him there are no hard feelings"

"Yes, Anakin" Murtagh looked at thorn and a split second later, the young dragon brightened up and lumbered over. _I am sorry Anakin _said a voice I had never heard before so I assumed it must be Thorn _It's all right, Galbatorix was controlling you. _

_Thank you, Anakin for understanding_. I nodded to him that I understood, and turned to Murtagh. "We need to find you a place to sleep."

"I'll take care of it" said a soft melodic voice that I knew belonged to Nasuada.

"All right then" I raised by eyebrows at here which caused her to blush. Meanwhile Murtagh looked completely bewildered as to why Nasuada was blushing. "Why are blushing Nasuada" he asked

"No reason it, not important come along Murtagh" Nasuada responded crisply, and grabbed his hand and steered him away, with Thorn flying right behind. As soon as they were out of earshot I leaned over and whispered in Ryder's ear "Poor, poor Murtagh" which caused her to giggle a sound I rarely heard from her, she usually laughed, and not giggling. Meanwhile Eragon was looking at me funny. "What did you say to make Ryder giggle like that. "Nothing Eragon" I yawned and placed my arm on Ryder's shoulder and followed up with a "Gees, I'm tired I think I'm going to hit the sack."

"All right, see you tomorrow Anakin" Arya said while raising her eyebrows. "Just don't make my sister pregnant"

"Of course Arya" I said while steering Ryder to the tent flap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anakin's POV

I woke up, stretching and preparing for a _Very _busy day. I pulled on my trousers, which was about the time Ryder woke up. She also stretched and came up behind and place her hands around my shoulders, which caused me to turn around and kiss her good morning. "Mmm" was all that she said.

"We probably should get ready" I said into her lips.

"Screw getting ready" she replied as we deepened the kiss and leaned back onto the bed. I'm lucky she didn't get pregnant, or Arya would've kicked my sorry but.

As we emerged from the tent, Eragon looked up from the cooking fire he had started. "You didn't listen to Arya did you Anakin"

"Um… would no be a good answer" I replied sheepishly.

"No, it would not" a sharp voice from Eragon's tent. Arya came out of the tent, and arched right over to me and gave me a firm shove which landed my right on my but, she stood over me and pointed a finger right at me "You didn't listen to me did you"

"I just answered that, no I didn't" I responded from the earth while Ryder giggled again. _Wow twice in two days this is so unlike her. _I thought "If you got her pregnant Anakin, you will wish you were on the other side of Alagesia"

"I'm sure I will Arya can I get up now"

"Oh, come on Arya, let the man up" came the voice from the fire.

"Fine, but I'm not done with you, Mister" Arya walked off and made the 'I'm watching you' sign.

"Of course I would expect nothing less from the great and almighty Arya Dragonkiller"

"You got that right, General Anakin"

"Are we actually going to eat or did I just spend an hour on a meal that is just going to go cold" Eragon called.

"Ugh, with your cooking it might taste better cold" I responded, as we sat down to eat our breakfast, (which tasted disgusting by the way).

**AN: Sorry it's so short this just felt like a good place to end. Good day.**

Loric11


	4. Message

The next chapter will be posted when I get another review. Also if this review happens to call me a bitch it will be deleted and will not count. Good Day.

Loric11


End file.
